Last Glance
by Reiton-Suzuki
Summary: A sequel to "Eye Contact". Two years have passed since the Inquisition ended Corypheus's threat to Thedas, and now people are worried about what the idle Inquisition will become. The leaders of Thedas, accompanied by the Inquisitor, join to discuss this fate. But trouble is brewing. A Colexfem!Trevelyan fic, rated T for blood, language, and violence. -TRESPASSER SPOILERS-
1. Chapter 1

Yes? Oh, that story. I didn't think you wanted to hear _that_ story. People change a lot in two years. We changed a lot. Humans become more human, yet those with power become less. Or, that's what they thought when they saw her. I know better. She's as human as the rest of us.

I'll go ahead and fill the gap from what I said before. Varric told me to make sure and let the readers "catch up" before going on with new things. Reflecting on the old to make more sense of the new, the bigger picture pictured here.

Four years ago, the Inquisition took me in and let me help the hurt and save the small. Naomi, the Inquisitor, befriended me soon after my arrival. I became human after the siege of Adamant, and slowly, softly, I fell in love with my friend. Naomi. It took her a while, but thankfully, she fell too.

The two years after Corypheus were busy. The Inquisitor toured Thedas, with me along side her always. It was nice helping heal. Naomi would wander, sealing off the rifts that remained after the breach was sealed shut. I helped kill the demons, happy to know they won't be back to torment civilians any time soon. That lasted about a year before she and I wed. Everyone attended the wedding, even Sera and Vivienne. They were less excited about the ceremony than Dorian and Varric were. We were happy. But soon time slipped past, and we found ourselves in the Winter Palace once more to speak of the future of the Inquisition.

"It shouldn't take long. I honestly don't see much else the Inquisition needs to do." Naomi had said the night before we left. "The rifts are sealed, reconstruction has been started, everything else can be handled by the leaders of Orlais and Ferelden...you and I will finally have some peace and quiet."

Peace and quiet. Perhaps, but we hadn't expected the event that lay before us. No, I doubt anyone had. Like a shadow shifting a scythe through the silence, this story's song sings a sad tale.

The sun was bright against the colorful walls of the winter palace. Water glittered like tiny diamonds as it poured from the fountains and into the abundant pools. I still remembered the first time we went here, the first time I danced with the Inquisitor. I wondered if we'd dance again. It was still chilly, but warmer than before. More welcoming, unfit to be called 'Winter'.

We walked to the entrance together. Naomi wouldn't have done it any other way. When we reached it, Mother Giselle came to greet us. Her heart was heavy, hiding under a wary smile. Curiosities confirmed, careful choice in conversation, caution, 'She has truly fallen for a demon, Maker save us all.'

"Welcome, Inquisitor." The revered mother curtseyed respectively. "You appear to be well."

"As do you, Mother Giselle. It's a pleasure to speak with you again." Naomi returned the gesture, a pleasant smile playing on her lips. The smile she wore to hide herself; yet stronger, stealthier than before. She was indeed happy, yet she knew there was more. The calm before the storm. I could see it in her eyes.

"If you may follow me into the grand hall, I'd like to have a word with you," Mother Giselle continued, glancing at me with distrust in her heart, "alone."

Naomi did not object, rather turned to me and nodded. "I'll be by the tavern." I whispered, soft and sweet and silent to all but her. I had been practicing. "Meet me when you're done?"

"Of course." her smile spoke without needing words, for it was warm. She shone like the sun when she smiled at me. It lit up my heart, my head clearer, myself realer. But then she turned back to the woman of the Chantry, and left.

-  
"KID? Is that you?!" a familiar voice rang out from below. I looked down, then over, to see him. Varric. His heart was filled with joy and stress, but mostly joy at the time. Like a father seeing his child grown up, a warm flicker of a flame that had been calmly sitting there the whole time, Varric hobbled over to me. "My! Look how you've grown!"

"Really? I don't feel taller." My initial cheer was replaced with sudden bafflement, but melted back to joy at the sound of the dwarf's hearty laughter.

"I meant growing more human, Kid, but I'm glad you're still you. How've you been? How's humanity going for ya?"

"It is going well." a smile of pride grew on my face. It was much different from what I'd wear two years ago. Pride wasn't who I was, nor who I am now. But humans feel so many different emotions, that was just one of the bunch. "Not as new, yet still discovering things each day. Like a new book, each page exciting, yet now I can look back at the past ones, too. How have you been, Varric? I've missed you."

"Well, it's funny you should ask! After I moved back to Kirkwall, I became the Viscount!" Viscount? That was the reason why he felt stressed. It soothed me to know the reason. "It's a pretty shiny title, but I make it work for me. Oh, and you know how Hawke kinda 'died' in the fade? That sneaky bastard, she came back! Shocked me half to death, I caught her breaking into my house to steal a SANDWICH! But anyway...that's been my two years. I suppose you and Smiley had your own adventures after you tied the knot, huh?"

A small blush bloomed on my cheeks "We spent our time rebuilding Thedas. The people were happy, but now they're not. It frustrates her. But it should be solved soon."

"I hope so. I've got to get back to Kirkwall, they actually need me now." Varric scratched the back of his head. "I'll leave you be for now-wait, actually. Before I forget, if you two need a place to stay, feel free to head to Kirkwall! I've got the perfect estate for you in Hightown!" A house, what a generous offer. If the first Cole could see me now, I'm certain he'd be happy.

"Thank you. I'll tell Naomi, she should know before decisions are made."

"A wise one, you are. Take care, kid." And with that we parted ways.

It wasn't long after I arrived at the Tavern when the Inquisitor returned. It was clear that she found me fast, and started for where I was with a lighter step. I would have greeted her happily if it weren't for the man in between us.

"Ah, Inquisitor! What an honor to speak with you!" A masked Orlesian chimed in happily. Subtle surprise sparked in the Mage's blue eyes, taking no time to switch to the pleasant serenity she wore around nobles of his kind.

"Good morning, Serrah." she replied politely.

"I was hoping you would come by. The Inquisition has been working miracles in Orlais. I've never felt safer! My business has also been booming-Oh? Yes, Serrah?" The irksome noble stopped his monologue short by the tap of my finger on his shoulder.

"The lady bard over there has a sitar the same color as your eyes!" I pointed to the brunette playing beautifully in the background. It would sacrifice the current song, but still cut short the conversation Naomi never wanted. The man grew hopeful in his heart, lifting from his seat.

"Oh? Thank you, young man. I should go speak with her now. Another time, Inquisitor?"

"I'll be here." Naomi chuckled, and that was that. As the noble got the attention of Maryden, Naomi and I gained access to the now vacant table for two. I leaned to sneak a kiss, pressing my lips to her forehead before sitting down. A raven perched on our table, nibbling at the discarded breadcrumbs from the man before.

"Look at you, being all mischievous!" Naomi teased, eyes alight with love. "Getting more human by the second. I won't be able to keep up!"

"Not mischievous, he wanted a woman with something to talk about." I replied calmly. The table now clean of bread crumbs, the raven took off. "How did it go? Your talk with the Mother."

A small sigh escaped my sweetheart. "Oh, it didn't go too badly. She wanted to know what position we were going to hold in this convention, and I told her the truth. Also she...gave a bit of her opinion on my relationship choices." Eyes shifted from sea to ice, blue bitter and cold with frustration.

"What did she say?" I pressed.

"She said something about the dangers of becoming an abomination, or the possibility that you could be manipulating me for power or whatever. I didn't pay much attention, you know she wasn't the first to tell me this." She wasn't the first, no. Unfortunately, she would not be the last. I placed my hands on top of her's, which had formed fists on the table. I don't like seeing her like this. This tense. "I'm sorry, but is SHE a mage? I didn't think so. Nor are most of the people who tell me. They're worried for nothing, I swear-I'm sorry. I got carried away, this is not a subject to be spoken about in this company…"

It was not often that she would address her problems in public. No, she would wait until we were alone. To display her disappointment so openly like that planted a seed of worry in my mind. This was clearly hurting her. I wanted to help, but this was so complex, I didn't know what to do. Her eyes hurt, staring into mine with a clear and crystal glow.

"...but please, don't worry about it." Naomi spoke up, as if my thoughts were out loud and she listened. I wasn't the only one who looked into the other's eyes to learn their true emotions. "We're in this together, and I won't let what they say harm our relationship in any way. So just, no matter what, please stay with me. That's all the help I need."

"That's what these are for, right?" I held her left hand with my right. They had softened their rigid fists from my words, revealing two silverite rings resting snuggly on her finger. I held my left hand out to match. "Promises kept, promises will keep. We will keep. I will not leave you."

"Thanks, Cole." she stared down and marveled at our hands as if she hadn't seen them before, before meeting my gaze with a sheepish smile. "Whatever happens, I know we'll both get out in one piece."


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't expect us to sit idly and expect the Inquisition to remain the way it had! This army is subject to corruption, and if is allowed to do so would be devastating to Thedas!"

"That is a very valid point, Serrah. But we can't jus-"

"Just to let you know, Inquisitor, the Orlesian Empire fully supports your decision-"

"You don't know what you're talking about! The Inquisition is a danger to us all, I want them out of Ferelden!"

"Can we please-"

"Perhaps we should just have the Inquisition pledge allegiance to one of our countries?"

"That would be preposterous! With an army like them on either side, that'd prove too great of an advantage!"

"I should be deciding what should be done with the Inquisition, not-"

"Divine Victoria, what do YOU have to say about this?!"

Lights flashed hot, scalding, blinding blue and red and green. But green grew weary as red raged and blue bluffed. I sat in the crowd, watching the war between these four powers worriedly. It was finally yellow's turn, and through the thunderous chaos in the courtroom, all eyes were cast on Cassandra. The Divine stood, strength emitting from her stature, tall and proud yet still the same soul I knew two years before. With a small clearing of her throat, she spoke.

"The Chantry has sworn neutrality on this matter. I have no bias towards or against the Inquisition, we are here to keep the peace."

"I'm sure we're all about peace, your worship, but we can't with this Inquisition still breathing down our necks! I say it's time they disband!" The speaker of Ferelden roared, looking to Naomi with rageful eyes. The red had spoken its piece.

"Now, now. We might need this Inquisition another time. If we disband them, the chances of them coming back to help us in need have diminished. Haven't we already lost the Wardens?" It was Orlais' turn to argue, blue giving a false sense of loyalty to the green. They were almost too cool about this entire ordeal.

"Which, I'll remind you, was the _Inquisition's_ fault." Ferelden barked back. "Your worship! You ARE aware that the Inquisition has not only grown to no flag or land of loyalty, is subject to corruption, and is led by an…an abomination?!" hushed whispers now grew louder at the mention of such a controversial subject. "SURELY you cannot remain unbiased in this court! We all know you fought as a member of their forces, but the Inquisitor goes against the beliefs of the Chantry!"

"Inquisitor Trevelyan is not an abomination!" Cassandra objected, only to quiet in surprise of the same words being projected out of Josephine's mouth. Yes, Josephine, standing beside the stressed Inquisitor, looked just as much frustrated.

"Serrah, you cannot believe all rumors of Thedas! You have seen her with your own eyes, she is not an abomination." It was clear that the matter affected the Antivan as well, for she looked worriedly at Naomi before sitting back down. She whispered something I couldn't hear, in which Naomi replied just as quietly. The green felt weak, powerless in the position they were in. Still, her fists were clenched tightly. A cat cornered by a pack of dogs. I wanted to help her, to go to her and comfort her, but somehow I knew that wouldn't truly help.

I didn't notice Leliana entering the room. It was too loud. But she did, and soon Naomi was leaving an exasperated Josephine behind.

"And there she goes. How can we get anything done when the Inquisitor doesn't even stay? She clearly isn't taking this seriously!" The Ferelden complained. I wanted to hit him. I wanted to hit them all. Well, not Cassandra. Or Josephine. They were kind. But the others were too loud, too proud, too ignorant of the feelings my Inquisitor possesses. Naomi said it was politics, that we weren't to take it personally. That it was lies and hypocrisy for the good of the people. But even she was hurting. I will never understand it.

I must have been lost in thought for the moment, for the next thing I saw was Cassandra rising once more, urgency in her voice.

"We will take a recess until further notice, I am needed elsewhere." she spoke before turning to leave. I didn't have the time to think before I was tapped on the shoulder. Dorian appeared behind me, concern in his eyes.

"Come on, Cole. The Inquisitor has asked us to join her on another one of her crusades." his voice was light, yet his eyebrows furrowed. Danger on the horizon. He took the lead as I followed, accompanied by Cassandra and a curious crowd far behind.

-

"A dead Qunari Soldier wound up here, dragged from this area." Naomi informed, pointing to the mirror behind her. It glowed and whispered, a shining, shimmering symphony of many parts humming together. It felt familiar, but I couldn't tell from the noises around.

"An Eluvian, but what is it doing here? I did not see one here before." Cassandra sounded comfortable here, less stiff and stifled. Her outfit gleamed of gold and glory.

Dorian crossed his arms, eyeing the glass from head to toe. "Don't tell me we're walking into this thing. This can only mean bad news, Naomi."

"We have to see what's causing this. If there's one Qunari soldier dragged here, many more must be close. We aren't prepared for a full attack, but together we may be able to prevent it."

"Crisp leaves in the fall falling before it all crashes down in one wind. We can't sit idly, this danger endangers the strangers we're leaving." I offered my own advice.

"I still only understood that second half. Are you sure you're getting more human?" the Tevinter scratched at his chin.

"That's just the way Cole speaks, Dorian. I understood him just fine." the defensive Inquisitor responded, turning her attention back towards the Eluvian. "We must get going. Have we all what we need?"

"I'm ready." Dorian nodded.

"As am I." Cassandra agreed. I checked to feel the hilts of my two favorite daggers behind me, and the belt of potions at my side.

"Me too." I said.

"Alright. Let's go!" Naomi grinned, as if she had missed the adventure we went through two years ago, and into the looking glass we went.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you alright?" My words echoed.

"Just fine, thanks." She replied with a grunt.

The green of the room gradually faded, its source shaken from the host's hand. It had been bigger, brighter, bolder than before. Naomi stood from where she once crouched low, in the corridor of an elven ruin none of us had ever seen. I remained alert as the rest, in case the guardian spirits were close. Wherever we were, we weren't wanted. Trespassers in the twilight.

We had been traveling the Eluvians for hours, it seemed. It was hard to tell the time as it always changed around us, but we kept moving. Through islands and bridges to towers and ridges of elven ruins ruined with time, a lingering feeling of familiarity rang in my ears. But it was growing fainter, it felt. The anchor grew more powerful, more noticeable, harsher to look at directly, harder to ignore.

"These Eluvians seem to be leading us somewhere…" Cassandra pondered, observing the hallway we stepped into as the next Eluvian was passed.

"They sure seem to be taking their time." The mustachioed mage muttered. He was as fascinated as we were, the flute alight in his heart and happy, but he missed his _amatus_. Worry wormed its way into the man's mind, _Is Bull tied up in this somehow? No, he can't be._

"I'm sure he'll be fine." he jumped at my words.

"Thanks, Cole...but I'm sure you understand my concern." I nodded. Cassandra sighed, familiar with the fashions of which I helped. We were following Naomi's lead, Cassandra and I close behind, and Dorian a few steps or so. That way, if need be, they could create a barrier. I would have been much more comfortable if Cassandra and I acted the guards, not them, but my Inquisitor's orders were final.

At this time, we found ourselves within the remains of a temple, much better taken care of than the previous sorry structures. A statue of a wolf lie sideways at the altar, staring to the west with wise eyes. It didn't feel ferocious, rather, friendly, or even sad. I would have gotten closer sooner if it weren't for the shadows creeping in the corners.

"More Spirit Guardians?" Cassandra described. Her hand reached for the hilt of her mighty longsword.

"Qunari soldiers." Dorian corrected, grasping the staff on his back.

"No, both." Naomi noted, nodding to me and my ready stance. With the O.K signal, I slipped into the shadows. "Take the Qunari first," she whispered "it doesn't look like these spirits are interested in us right now."

So we did. Eventually, we took them all out. The soldiers were strong, but not nearly enough for the Inquisition's inner circle. Like dominos they fell, frightened. One and two then all came tumbling down. I felt Dorian's worry widen, Cassandra's concern intensify, and Naomi...her mark mercilessly magnified. She had shaken it once more, discharging the energy from her hand. It felt like fuzz, snow, losing feeling in a limb that's fallen asleep. I stepped away, much to my reluctance, as the brightness began to bother me. Sun in my eyes, stinging. She moved in strides to the stone wolf, reading aloud the engravings before it.

"Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf, gazes at the light." she spoke, turning to the direction the wolf stared. Around the room we stood in, unlit torches perched on the walls. Possible hosts for veilfire, something someone I once knew told me about.

"Well, that's an easy one, isn't it?" Dorian gave a laugh before walking towards the torch most towards the west. With a spark and a sharp shout, the torch lit in glorious green. Veilfire, a wonderful wonder of whisps and whispers alight in a lamp-like luminescence. Naomi flipped a switch by the Dread Wolf statue's feet, and with a rumble the sculpture stepped aside, revealing stairs for us to scale. We took caution as we went down.

"Fen'Harel, huh...I remember reading a bit about him in a book once. Isn't he the evil god who locked up the rest of the old elven gods?" Naomi pondered quietly.

"He isn't that type of wolf." I blurted out, though unaware why I felt guilty afterwards. Like speaking a secret which forgot it was what it was. "He wanted to free them, but it got worse. He wanted to help, but she got hurt."

"I didn't know you studied elven folklore, Cole!" Cassandra marveled.

"You do remember he's a spirit, right? He probably read the room, or the statue. Though it is an interesting spin to things."

"I'm human, Dorian." I felt the need to correct "I haven't been a spirit in two years. Or, I don't believe I've been. It's hard to tell. I feel human."

"You're human to me, Cole." Naomi pitched in, as if proud to confirm the fact. I gave a gentle grin at her gesture. Her words were warm. Lamplight lingered the length of the staircase, until we found ourselves in a base, eluvian perched at the edge. We weren't alone.

"More Qunari." Cassandra whispered. A shade bleaker with each soldier shown. I turned to Dorian with reminding eyes, but it didn't help much.

It didn't take long until we were the only ones remaining in the room. Naomi took that time to search the area. I sat quietly, reading the room's emotions. Small scraps of cloth and stone lay in the corners of the room. Set for slaves and serving them, saving them. Fen'Harrel had helped them, but something went wrong.

"Why Qunari of all things? Aren't Eluvians elven?" the inquisitor inquired, moving from room to room. Frustration faded into her eyes, like uneasy waters before a storm. Her pacing paused as she set sights on a scrap of paper on an ancient wooden table. She took it, eyes studying the scrap for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "I found a note, but I can't read it. Dorian, do you know Qunlat?" She turned to the stressed serrah who had been investigating the adjacent room.

"A little, yes. Let me see it." he advanced and took the note, studying silently before translating. "It says they're after Fen'Harrel." Rage, red and roaring, rebellion.

"But Fen'Harrel is an old god of legend. What could they possibly want with him?" Cassandra chimed in from across the corridor.

"I don't know...Cole, what do you think?"

"They are angry. A lit match to a bomb, the tie tearing in the torch until it all falls, but somebody else lit it." I came closer, everyone collected in one space. It was quiet here, save the stress forming between us all. Cassandra's order, Dorian's amatus, Naomi's peace, and my minding Fen'Harrel. And Naomi's hand. Her hand had begun to hurt, shown in the tint of the teal in her eyes.

"Fen'Harrel must've done something to upset them, then. We should tell the others what we found." concern crept in the lady mage's face as she faced the mirror facing her.

We stepped forth into the Eluvian, traveling tensely until we returned to Hallamshiral. The Inquisitor kissed my cheek before we parted, she to the war room and I towards the tavern. On my way I glanced at Dorian whispering worriedly in his _amatus_ 's ear, Cassandra striding to the palace wondering how she would explain this to the rest of the curious Chantry. Something wicked this way came. We all knew, but we didn't know what.


End file.
